User talk:LoK-Aevum/Archive
Archive. Please see User talk:LoK-Aevum for more recent tongue-wagging. Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy Of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Ancient Tongue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:45, 2009 December 3 Hey I saw your recent image uploads and am wondering if you're giving this place a new look? Btw, if you did the new logo, it is brilliant. Keep it up.Limaj daas 06:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *Alright, looking forward to it. Btw, I'm thinking of merging Ancient Winged Vampire and Ancient vampires. They're practically the same thing and the Ancient Winged Vampires page seems... redundant. Would you concur? Limaj daas 05:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) **Holy shit! Dude it looks amazing. Kudos on a job well done! Limaj daas 20:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was gonna eventually get round to thanking you for the graphics and perhaps bumping up your status - but now I know your 'real' identity (lol) It's a done deal . Notice I may have name-checked you already a couple of times for your findings ;-)I suspect there may be at least a couple of other realmers around as well, they just don't post often enough (I wonder if Lord Onatu and Former fiend are about - they showed most interest in it when it last popped up) BTW thing are definitely looking up - one "Ardeth Silvereni" registered and did a few edits yesterday - If that's her, we're rolling now!! I'll join you editing soon.Baziel 13:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Just got back to the editing and saw the mods to a couple of the templates and I have chills!!! - amazing work. I'm not too strong on the graphics myself Baziel 15:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The "horrendous mess" seems to be a lot to do with one person - a prolific contributor too :( not mentioning names , but they write in the style of :" kain&Raziel went to a plaice& den dis happened &that happend,& i cant use punktuashun proparlee,& so on - &&&&&" - it's getting on my nerves because every time I see a badly written article you guarantee which person did it. I wouldn't mind that kind of writing if they were going back to correct it. Ah well - moving on - I've mentioned elsewhere that there's a lot of fan-art and fiction here, which considering the overwhelming volume I'm think going to eventually stick in it's own section, along with the Template:Fandom - what would be your opinion on that idea? (not sure if that would be encouraging the problem) Baziel 16:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't realise I could do this until today, but you're now a bureaucratBaziel 21:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure, but it's higher up ;-) I think the main difference is you can make other people Admins . Apparently (and this was what i found yesterday) you can also make them bureaucrats - but be careful because you can't remove people from the bureaucrat category. I'm still not 100% on all the powers you get myself -I'm sure there are other abilities. But I know you're a trusted fan so why not?Baziel 23:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Image Database deletion and starting afresh again fine with me, I was reluctant because graphics etc really not my thing - but now I have someone who knows what they're doing go right ahead. The uploaders will have the files anyway - (which they can submit to NR)though I would suggest leaving the two "fan fictions" I've found so far (Catrina and The true history, destiny, & nature of the Reaver(s) <*cough cough* Sorry I was away most of today -nice one on those deletions, "Quacks" has been on since so he knows what we're doing anyway. Good work as ever Dubiel!Baziel 23:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) New Main page I've been waiting for you to put it up ;-) it's fantastic, looks much better! The spacing is a little off on my browser (I can only see 2 and a half categories per row) but other than that, the structure is spot-on, good job. Baziel 19:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Got it up now, my screen resolution was set too low - haven't updated it since last re-format of my pc. ;-)Baziel 20:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks brilliant too. You must have put a lot of work into it! Thanks. Now we just have to make the rest of the wiki conform to that high benchmark of quality! :) Ardeth Silvereni 08:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) re:Apologies that's okay - it's not like you have to clock in ;-) Lucky bastards with a new game !lol Nice one on the boss thing - as you might have been able to tell, I've been trying to sort out some categories today.Baziel 23:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sort of stuff for a Boss could work.Might have to fiddle a bit with the set-up around them, but why not? Baziel 23:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I've got the Blood Omen 2 and Defiance Prima eguides (they can both be downloaded - for free- i just googled and downloaded a torrent), but they're kind of inconsistent about what info is presented. Going through, it does give the abilities of the guardians- I'll have to write a list, or send you a copy of the guides, there's a lot of interesting stuff in there (including a few pieces of concept art I haven't seen before). Think we may have to eventually beg on forums for the SR1, SR2 and BO1 ones (I definitely wanna use those for BO1 enemies)Baziel 16:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't find a way to attach it, but here's where I got it from: (u might need torrent software for it) Prima guides - there are loads of prima eguides there, if that doesn't work, i'll look into finding a way to send it to you direct.Baziel 17:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry only just noticed you replied - I'll email em to you ASAP. Baziel 21:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Prima guides Regarding Prima's official guides: I have them in printed form for all five games. The BO1 guide can be quite expensive, especially to try and find one with the large pull-out map still attached and present (there's one in apparently decent condition on Abebooks for about £55 with postage from the US to UK). The SR1 and SR2 guides can be picked up quite cheaply from Amazon sellers if you don't mind them being in a 'used' condition. Ardeth Silvereni 09:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :BO1 enemies are the most awkward to classify, even with the guide, as there's not a list of them included, only mentions in the text. The BO1 guide is particularly interesting in its slight inconsistencies with the released game: it references Mortanius killing Ariel because of her imbalanced alliance with Nupraptor and says there doesn't seem to be a back door to the HoD Spirit Forge (when there is one). Also the 'Malek has two corpses' thing. Let me know if you would like me to look anything up for you, but I think you'll find it much easier to get your own copies if at all possible. Ardeth Silvereni 09:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not missing much by not having the guides except for official terms. The Defiance manual is the best one to have, as they've given names to the individual attacks of enemies, for example. They also have quite detailed enemy descriptions. The other guides don't offer as much background text that can't already be found in the manuals. Ardeth Silvereni 13:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, The Prima guides don't seem to have huge amounts of missing info, but they can be quite helpful, and they do have a few little points, you might not notice otherwise (like the whole T&A Tavern / The Tavern thing - Plus I'm sure there were a few bits of concept art I hadn't seen before in the Defiance one). Did the BO2 guide come through okay in the end?Baziel 18:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Favour Sorry to be awkward, but my copies are all Playstation/PS2; and my PS2's so old that it's a bit temperamental as to which ones it'll let me play (no really, I have to change orientation, position etc to get it to play some of my games;-) ) - I do have SR1 and BO1 for the PC around somewhere, but I never installed them because I had them on console.Baziel 21:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : That's amusing because I think I overkilled my version of Defiance as well lol. Gotta admit most of the pics I've uploaded have come from 'Lets Play' or similar style articles that do step-by-step image walkthroughs (that I've manipulated to focus) - I've tried to avoid putting to many up because I'm sure direct extraction ones would be better. I'll see if I can find the PC copies of SR1 and BO1 I have - I'm sure I still have them somewhere in my disc collection and I'll see what I can get out of them - I'm sure that whatever ideas you have, they'll be awesome - they always are!Baziel 22:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : HA HA! I've just found my copy of the PC SR1 - Installing now... I haven't done any extracting before, but I'll fiddle around and I'm sure TLW will be useful. I think I may have to particularly start looking out for these games on PC, I'm getting a little worried that all these things I've noted on the BO2 sections have no visualsBaziel 17:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay think I've got that sorted - Little Icon of Raziel's Face, Right? It's called "Kain2_103" (I think a rename might be in order). I'll try to upload that now.Baziel 22:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Prison Symbol Morning, I've just managed to go through the Eternal Prison level doing my notes;I know we've got that purple skull symbol for the Prison (and it's pretty appropriate btw), but upon playing through the level there's another symbol that catches my eye - it's on most of the doors in the place (including a colour version on the outside of the front door), it's a bit weird and personally I think it's a bit unoriginal because it looks almost like a cross between the Sarafan Order and Kain symbols, but it does seem to be used a lot in EP, do you have any copies of it? I've just taken a (very poor) mobile phone pic of it, but obviously can't put that up. I've just (nudge nudge wink wink) downloaded a pc version of BO2, so hopefully I can soon start putting up some pics to illustrate this stuff. Baziel 01:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : My thoughts exactly, I'm just going through using those hacks to get pics of some of this stuff, I should have that one up in a while. You'd be surprised just how much clearer everything is on the PC ;-)Baziel 16:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : That's amazing!! Yeah I'll try to get a better one of the Eagle symbol, there a quite a few Sarafan variant symbols throughout the game, I'll put em up as I get to em, it's just sometimes a bit awkward ;-) (at least i'm invincible and invulnerable to water or those guard would really p*** me off LOL) At the mo I'll just stick some of the more noteworthy pics up as I go throughBaziel 18:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : You might have to give me a bit on that symbol - I know there are more, just the one in the Lower City is a bit high to get a close-up pic, I might have to fiddle the lighting (which is easy with the hacks) to make it stand out.Baziel 19:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Again beautiful, I've just put up a slightly clearer one on the Upper City page, if I see any better ones I'll put em upBaziel 20:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Nah don't mind at all, go right ahead.Baziel 19:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) re:Apologies(2) No worries, everyone's allowed time off ;-) Yeah, I've been a little confused over what to do with this css myself - I've stuck in a few basic bits, but I'm having real trouble with some of the more complicated stuff. I'm not particularly against them changing, but the least they could do is make it so that people who put work into it can easily recover their old stuff. I don't understand why they couldn't have a "update/recover your settings" button or something. It does seem a little disrespectful... Personally, I'm a little concerned about moving away from Wikia - I don't think we really have enough people yet; and Wikia will be keeping a full copy of it up here, regardless of what we do, it almost seems like working on two almost identical sites at once (maybe if we can replace the wikia front page with a redirect to the new site or something. lol) I note that many other 'wikias' have already moved and taken action such as this, but I've also heard some disturbing horror stories about Wikia doing things like copyrighting other website names (to prevent Star Trek's "memory alpha" from leaving the network) or chucking off admins that rejected the change and replacing them with new users (though that sort of action would probably kill ours.) It's all quite worrying at the moment; boggles the mind how they can carry on with it, knowing the amount of unrest and problems it has caused across the network. I really hope they see sense soon and at least allow people to "import"/"convert" their old settings in some form.Baziel 18:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : Cheers for sorting the logos and stuff, it's a lot better than I could manage. As for the move, gotta admit I'm more and more in favour as time goes on - I've looked a those wikis you linked (and a few others that have moved away from the New Look) - and it's virtually universally much better than the equivalent "NewLook/Oasis" ones. As I say I was slightly concerned about loosing some 'wiki support' (not that I've used it much) or just 'abandoning' this wiki. But the more I think about it the more I see it as creating a sort of a "Premium Edition" (without the premium rate lol) for the LoKWiki - where content can be added first and presented in a better format. I think I'll add a topic on this in the forums in the next few days. We're gonna need to gauge opinions on this.Baziel 17:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC) New Logo I think I've (sort of) sussed what format they (Wikia) want for the logo/wordmark. (Unfortunately, it wants them in those wide dimensions). I've had a bit of a fiddle today and sort of knocked something up that's in a similar vein to other 'new logos' I've seen around the network, (in other words - I've just shoved the main logo to one side and I've expanded the text and put it next to it.). I'm not much of a graphic artist, so feel free to improve or replace - (I was thinking maybe removing the text from on the 'main logo'done and maybe putting a couple of symbols either side of the word "Wiki". Needless to say with my level of skill, I have found it quite difficult lol) If you wanna fiddle it, the wordmark is on http://legacyofkain.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png ...and yes, those are the dimensions they want it in (250pixels by 65 pixels) ;-( ...I liked the old round one much better. Baziel 23:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles/Article of the Month Hi just wanted to ask a quick question. Do you mind if I start to vary the 'Article/Media of the month" on the front page, once a month as it's title suggests? - I've been unsure of how to do it until now :-) think i get how it works now anyway ;-) Baziel 11:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ahh I see what you're doing there, was a bit confused for a while (think my browser hadn't updated the infoboxes or something) - looks nice. Don't worry about doing nothing - everyone has that right lol , and I know how bloody fiddly this place can be at times ;-). I'm currently generally sorting through the rewrites (albeit a bit slowly and around work -but then I have got another weeks holiday from sunday) and I'm gonna put up a thread on Nosgothic Realm Forums and Eidos Forums (finally sorted out my registration) when I'm done. Think we are starting to get noticed already though - some of that work is paying off ;-) Baziel 23:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Quote Audio Samples and related idea Okay I've logged in today and seen (or rather heard) the quote audio samples and they're the coolest thing ever!! I love it ;-) . Just a thought I'd been considering - would it be possible to do something like a audio 'pronounciation guide' type thing in the info box?.. by that I mean like a short audio sample of an appropriate character saying their name. It could also help to highlight different pronounciations used by different characters (I'm sure Anarcrothe says "Mortanius" differently - 'MorTANius' as opposed to 'MorTAYnius'; not to mention the "Sarafan"/"Seraphan" thing), What do you think?Baziel 23:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah sure, whatever's easiest. Glad ur back with all the cool stuff, allow me to paraphrase Raziel; "Every time you turn up something monumental awesome happens". ;-) ROFLBaziel 00:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Turel and Character Articles Hi There, just seen Turel and I'm amazed - I thought it was gonna take years to get the character articles to that standard, nicely done. Just wanted to ask if you're planning to got through all of them with this approach? - I only ask because frankly, I think I've 'run out of steam' for them now ;-) I've sort of rewritten biographies for all of them but EG and Malek (I'm working on Moe at the mo), but I think your standard is better. Would you mind if I finished Moebius then left it to you and got back to doing some of the smaller articles myself? Baziel 12:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : Can I ask you to have a look at the Turel page again? For some reason the references in the text keep 'undoing themselves' - every time I go to look at it, it seems to fix itself on the preview/publish; but then they'll fall back apart after a few hours/days. I can't work out what's going on and no-one else seems to be editing it. Any Ideas?Baziel 14:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry No Probs man; the unexpected sunshine is reason enough to have some time off ;-) Baziel 01:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hi Corlagon! lol, I had no idea it´s you from NR! :D I am learning how to edit stuff in here, it is pretty interesting. Good to see a familiar name in here. I´d like to write article about Soul Reaver Beta versions, since I have played through them so many times, do you think it would be a good addition to the site? Raina Audron Posted! Thanks for creating the pages Dubiel, I have written the articles and uploaded some pictures too :) I have sent you a message on NR btw. Raina Audron 11:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Prima Stuff Unfortunately the BO1 guide is the only one I haven't got. (I'm still kind of hoping to get a copy mid June). The Best guide I've found so far that tries to list the BO1 enemy characters/NPCs is the GameFAQs BO1 Enemy Tactics Guide; where use of the term 'Bestiary' (as it is in the SR2 Prima Guide) does make me wonder if the author had the guide or something - I'm not sure about some of the names, but a lot of them 'sound right'. Mind you, I did hear once that the BO1 guide wasn't very helpful on that front - sure I heard it was a bit like the BO2 guide ;-) If i do manage to get hold of it I'll let you know what it says.Baziel 23:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : I do have BO1 on PC; but I'm finding that it won't 'printscreen' properly on cutscenes - on both the FMV's from BO1 and SR1, they effectively turn into a dark purple mess rather than a high-quality screenshot; So I'm a little stuck on that area and don't really know what to do about it; if you can suggest any alternate capture methods, which might get around it, I'm all earsBaziel 15:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Now that sounds promising. I've just extracted the files (I've been mounting them so far). I'm a bit unsure cos the folder structure a bit unfamiliar, but I think I've found a folder which looks like it might be the one (it's listed under a folder called "kain", with files named "act x" etc - except they all come with two variations .jam and .VAG) Shall I just email you the files/folder?Baziel 19:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, that might be helpful in identfying the files...It's taking a little while to attach the files at the mo and a few 'errors' - I might have to do this in a few parts;-) Baziel 19:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi. I didn't realise that you were looking into grabbing BO1 images. I might be able to help. I think the best native resolution of images you will be able to extract from either the PC or PSX version is 320x240. In the past, I've always extracted bitmap frames from the PSX FMVs (.str files) using a utility called PSMplay. It's a little flaky due to its age, and you might need to hunt down an old Windows .dll to use it on XP and later. I also tried out the Bink-Converter for BO1 at NosGothica.org last night, and as part of the conversion process it appears to output every frame as a jpg. On another note, is is possible to pick up the BO1 strategy guide for around £30-35 if you aren't too worried about the condition or whether or not the map is attached (Amazon and AbeBooks both have some listed at the moment). If you (Baziel or Dubiel) are really keen on getting one with a map, let me know and I may be able to do something about that. Ardeth Silvereni 07:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quotation for DC article Heh. It's still my standard forum signature. I just don't post very often, and I use it even less! My paraphased version is Filled with dull tomes of trite accounts by a pompous historian about matters that could not possibly be of interest to anyone but herself. I was aiming for self-deprecating and (hopefully) ironic. It's not exactly the best sales pitch in the world, but sure, let's add it to the article. :) Ardeth Silvereni 00:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the Move Again. What the Hell?! I'd sincerely hoped they would have learnt by now and the issue would have gone away. I do not understand why they would want to alienate the hardest working editors, just on the off chance that you could possibly attract another (inevitably more casual) fan would come and pick up the pieces. What shocks me most though is the sheer "MK Dons" thinking of the staff - you kill the thing, shaft the fans and then act as if the fans "left you first". Absolutely shocking. I think it might be worth looking into the possibility of a move; but I do think that would mean a lot of headaches (and possibly cost), especially for a wiki of our modest size... and then the people left here will essentially be getting away with plagiarising our hard work (which I would not be too happy about). Maybe roll with the punches a little while longer and see how things develop. They literally can't keep forcing these things on people or the wikia network will run out of editiors (ooh... interestingly enough, the stats I can recover say our visitor trend seems to be going up, whilst both wikia.com and the wiki network are developing downward trends...hmm... mind you they do say our viewers are teenage Asian/Hispanic Americans with kids and no education or salary to speak of - and I'm not sure I'd believe that lol). A thought does occur though; all of the moves I've seen so far seem to be splitting (as far as the wiki staff are concerned) and never looking back - but what if we move, but remain in control here and treat the new site as a 'premium' edition (obviously without charging the premium lol)? You could essentially get the best of both worlds; keeping the inexperienced and the wiki crowd by maintaining links to the wikia version; but updating first and having no adverts and a superior layout and graphics on the 'premium'. Possibly something to think about anyway.Baziel 15:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Do you guys want to chat about our options via email or IM? Three-way conversation through wiki talk pages is awkward. Ardeth Silvereni 08:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: BO1 Enemies Are those some proper titles for BO1 Enemies/NPC's?! (*squeals like a little girl*) - I can forsee a Sarafan Knight move coming ;-) How does the guide measure up?Baziel 14:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Fair enough; even without 'official' titles, someone has obviously really gone to a lot of trouble to collect information about all those - great find.Baziel 15:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Those are the coolest parts; thought you might have been getting those, but I don't blame you for holding 'em back ;-) For the moment I'm gonna bash on; mainly because I've got waay too much time on my hands to be doing nothing until Wikia decide to understand the issue. Honestly, how can it be useful to push the only active editors to the stage where we have to consider whether we bother contributing anymore - just to stop them effectively stealing the work we put in? Baziel 17:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Achievements? Hi there, just wondering if I could gauge your opinion on the achievements system? Personally I've been quite sceptical about it for a while and thought it was overly gimmicky; but Tardis wiki has just begun a trial period on the thing and I have to admit that I'm finding it quite addictive and it's certainly quietly increased the amount I edit there. Do you think it's worthwhile looking into the possibility of implementing it here? Frankly most of the things on WikiLabs are rubbish, but this looks like it might stimulate editing a bit, which might be useful for a wiki of a 'dead' gaming series with only a few regular editors. What do you think? Baziel 15:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : You make some good points there; it could potentially be the worst thing we could do, particularly with the pictures as you mention. Trial period might be a good idea. I'll message Ardeth tomorrow and see what she thinks. Baziel 23:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I thought it was you that mentioned them before, that's why I'd asked. As I say, I'm only really interested because I've kind of 'got into it' over at the TardisWiki, but I can see it might bring some major headaches for maintaining quality, particularly for a wiki of our modest size and one of a dead (should that be 'undead'?) series. I'll keep my eye on some other wikis with it, but at the very least I am in no great rush to implement it.Baziel 20:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BO1 Incantations/Spells? - Achievements Hi there, I've just done a few little corrections on a new users edits and found they've moved Sanctuary (the BO1 magic one), from "Sanctuary (incantation)" ''to "''Sanctuary (spell)". I was going to put it straight back, but looking into it, I think they might have a point - I can't find many references to 'Incantations'. Since you redirected to 'Sanctuary' (incantation)' in the first place, can I pick your brains on this? Obviously I would prefer to not have to re-shuffle everything again :) Oh and on the Achievements thing, Tardis wiki has just officially adopted the achievements system; declaring it a success with 'no complaints' - But for me the novelty has worn off - even I can see it has definitely increased 'bad edits' over there, which would probably overwhelm us if it were adopted here. Looking into it, it's only been adopted effectively on the say-so of a member of Wiki staff (funny enough, he niggled 'Fallout' to use it, then used that as justification to niggle 'Tardis' to take it up). At least the move of 'Labs' to 'Features' seems to imply that these sort of new developments will start to become a little more controllable by admins. Baziel 16:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) why the recent delete? Why delete the entry on the Sarafan Knight Captain, I realize I never entered a picture of him (I don't have access to the game atm...) However you do face him later in the game and as far as I know he's the only type of enemy that drops the weird arc blade weapon (its like a klingon bat'leth) previous unsigned comment by IP User: 68.248.227.146 (Talk Page) (unsigned user, this links to your personal talk page, where the answer to your question has been posted) :Thanks Baz. Yes IP, I had addressed this already over at your talk page. Definitely sounds like the Sarafan Knight. But if not, let me know. --LoK-Aevum 19:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Box Alright there. Glad you could work out that box thing; the cache bypass thing got me again lol (hence the temporary FB link I added). I kind of see how this goes now, but I'm wondering if we could make some minor changes? I think the dark set might go better with the front page and I'm not too sure about having the faces up there, perhaps the stream instead?... I've put some relevant stuff into the FB thing and it gives me the i frame code: What do you think?Baziel 17:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : No worries man, I've looked into mobile browsing before and it still seems to be a bit of a nightmare to use lol... even worse with this one-change-a-day cache nonsense. I've tried to fiddle the FB box a little more and I've now established that that you can plug the i-frame code it'll give you on the FB developers page straight into wikia.js and it should work; but double check before you put it in - I plugged in 292width*175height box and despite many attempts the FB developer page still gave me a 292*427px coding, which I've only just noticed and changed (so it'll probably update in about 12 hours)... at least the border looks right ;-)Baziel 18:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, btw Raziel info and amazing screens Thanks for the warm welcome, did you notice some of my artwork of the infamous wraith raziel? I'd love some feedback on those peices since I worked hard on them. But anyways; I found some good info on raziel we should add to his bio, along with some amazing screens of him; your choice weather to add them or not but here's a look at his pics I found. The info on him though can be found on my profile page if you wish to look. (They are the only statements in italic) http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz193/SweetInsanityOriginals/Legacy%20of%20Kain/Raziel2-4.jpg http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz193/SweetInsanityOriginals/Legacy%20of%20Kain/Raziel-8.jpg http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz193/SweetInsanityOriginals/Legacy%20of%20Kain/Raziel3.jpg http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz193/SweetInsanityOriginals/Legacy%20of%20Kain/Raziel2.jpg (Not sure if this one is official) http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz193/SweetInsanityOriginals/Legacy%20of%20Kain/Raziel21.jpg BO2 End Stuff Hi there, as you may have guessed Im having a few days off and I'm looking to finish the'' BO2 project'' soon and wanted to ask your thoughts on a few things before I post updates saying "BO2 down" on the forums. Primarily, I wanted to ask about the main BO2 page- I'm gonna rewrite it to pull it away from its Wikipedia base and make it more 'portal' like to ease people into categories, with some quick-link categories somewhere, but the best idea I come come up with is to add them into the Infobox (whilst creating a set of redirect pages so that the category pages will appear in the box). I also wanted to ask about the BO2 curiosities (and curiosities in general) as I'm not really sure what pages are appropriate for it; and I wanted to check on how to catergorise Cabal Contacts (I'm thinking that though it's a sub-faction, it's also a character list, so it may be appropriate in both categories.) Another minor thing I wanted to ask about is timelines; I'm not considering the related timeline to be part of the main BO2 project (more as background stuff, mainly because I don't wanna write it now); but I think once I post on the forums, we may have a few headaches over our use of the term Fatal paradox timeline. I gotta admit, I don't think it's necessarily very clear whether a 'fatal' paradox has happened or not and because it is debatable, I think it may more sensible for the 'Fatal Paradox timeline' to be renamed Fourth paradox timeline and at a later stage we can add discussion of whether or not it is 'fatal' on the page without possibly generating controversy over just the title. (I really hope I'm not missing something obvious here lol) Baziel 22:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Cheers man! Sooo glad of the time off (proper) work, I needed it to sleep and get the rest of this BO2 stuff bashed out ;-) : With the Curiosities, I thought it might have been a misc category, but wasn't sure. I think it's actually quite useful a potential dumping ground and should probably be left as it is, as there's doubtlessly going to be lots of things to challenge the existing categories as we pull apart and add pages for the rest of the games - the only other options I can think of to fill the space would be are to pull apart some of the Gameplay Terms categories - maybe Environment or Quest Items? - general misc may be more useful until we have a lot more of the 'nooks and crannies' explored. : As for the timeline, I'm just anticipating that when I do my big post on the fourms, a few forum members will spot the phrase and kick up a fuss lol ;-) I'm gonna get along with this now - I really should have more urgency in my days off ;-) Baziel 01:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi and thank you for your message if i need any help i will let u know ASAP :) Zuraha 06:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed picture Sorry, I just changed it and put a picture of Raziel instead, would that work?Ezio Auditore 02:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Games I have finally got all the games so I'll be able to help more. Ezio Auditore 13:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry about that, I didn't know, now i do.Ezio Auditore 21:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :: I have a question; sometimes when I edit, I publish and this: shows up at the begining. Can you tell me what it means and how to prevent it please? Ezio Auditore 00:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :: I found it when I created the Vampire Lieutenants page.Ezio Auditore 22:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Broken links and Bot query Hi there, just looking into the recent moves (and fixing some of the broken links lol) and wanted to ask if you've managed to work out anything with bots? - gotta admit I can't make head or tail of anything about bots, but fixing the broken links caused by these moves seems to be just the sort of menial, mind-numbing tasks that 'the Device' could be used for if that's possible.. er, is it possible? ;-)Baziel 01:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah cool, all the precedent setting stuff needed to be done. Just my time is a bit taxed at the moment and I'm on the last checks of the BO2 stuff; deliberately going through trying to sort out all templates, links and images etc (so I came in to do my stuff and panicked just a little, rofl). Interesting about bots, I'd heard they were fiddly, but I didn't realise they were that annoying about it. One other thing I meant to bring up is the Facebook page. Joy of joys, it seems Facebook has now updated it to a new 'timeline' view, but as bloody usual with these things, it may need a look over to work out the changes and stuff. So far I can see we might need at least to add a new 'cover' image to put up atop the page - I've tried fiddling a few images and sticking in some of the old wiki signatures but I just can't get anything to look right, can I get you to have a look and work some of your magic ? :P Baziel 03:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Minor category thing Hi there, sorry to bother you with minor annoyance, but I've just spotted an interesting er.. glitch in the categories you might want to know about. I've been cleaning up some of the final stuff on some of the BO2 characters and on the ones I've done tonight it's automatically added the LOK:BO2 category to pages. I've tried to edit to remove the category but the editor doesn't actually show that it's there. It's an interesting puzzle, I can't quite fathom at the moment. I'm gonna sleep then have another bash a bit later on my day off. Hopefully I should also be able to get the last of my BO2 checks done as well ;-) Baziel 04:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) edit... don't worry I think I've worked out what's happened - the 'main' BO2 category link in the BO2 template seemed to have counted towards page categories. I've changed the category link in the template to a standard link to the 'normal' BO2 page and it should sort itself out in a few hours I'm hoping ;-) ... now for that sleep...Baziel 06:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC)